P r O O f of L i F e
by MoNoChRoMaDdIcT
Summary: Len's death shocked everyone he knew and some he didn't. When Rin moves to the town hearing about how loved and missed he is, she herself falls for his memory. But what is soon realized is if enough people love someone it could bring them back. But what is the reason Len died in the first place? Why isn't his killer in jail? And can you really fall for someone you never met?
1. Chapter 1: Ame to Asphalt

**Hi it's MoNoChRoMaDdiCt. Sorry for the long absence, it's been over a year since I've written much of anything Vocaloid related. I don't want to end up like other authors who don't finish their stories. Really, sorry.**

**I still haven't written anything for TTB. I guess that makes me a bad author, ah ha~. So I tried to write something else, just so you know I'm not dead.**

**Anyways, though it's called Proof of Life, it's not based off of the song by the similar name, but a group of songs both Vocaloid and not. This story is a lot different from my other one, it's slightly inspired by a true story, but only if you squint.**

**Rated: T, Mystery/Hurt-Comfort + Romance**

**Rin x Len x ?**

**Feel free to give constructive criticism it has been a while since I've written I probably need to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, its characters or songs or anything but the story idea. I also do not own any of the songs or lyrics referenced within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ame to Asphalt<strong>

He opened and closed his hands again and again slowly, watching the motion with soft tired looking eyes. He must have done it a thousand times, and yet he continued to repeat it. Why? Well, he really wasn't sure of it.

Lifting his head he watched as the rain drops from above fell on the hard asphalt below him. They splashed against the road he stood on in heavy quantities. He was wondering how long the storm had gone on, if it was even that. Something was strange about this particular rainfall and he couldn't quite place it. His eyes fell to his hands again. The ends of his long almost feminine fingers twitched. He felt out of control.

Like these hands of his could destroy some overwhelming reality.

Confused by those thoughts he tore his eyes away from his hands, simultaneously dropping his arms to his sides. But, now that he thought of it, something was indeed strange. He could see it was raining, with the way people ran with umbrellas, holding coats close to them, in fear of being soaked through. He could see it in the way the trees swayed under the pressure of the winds, being beaten by the rain in the process.

Yet, something was still off.

To him, it didn't seem to be like it normally was. He closed his eyes trying to process it. Ah, wasn't rain normally… wet? There wasn't any sign of cold either even though it was usually associated with the rain. How could that be possible?

Running his hands along the coat he was wearing, he noticed it completely dry. But it wasn't a raincoat; it didn't have those repelling abilities. Opening his eyes again, he held out his hands far in front of him, attempting to at least catch one drop. But he felt nothing. A confused expression passed over his face and he looked around again.

A harsh wind was blowing, he could see it in the way a leaf was swept up, and back down. It bounced along in the sky as if swaying to its own tune. Yet that same wind caused no effect on him. His hair stayed in the normal messy fashion he had tied it in that morning. He never could get it to lie down flat.

But he wasn't holding an umbrella. His hair should be soaked, pressing against his forehead. He should be feeling a chill, his loose coat sweeping against his sides. This was… too illogical.

The leaf fluttered down, coming to rest at his feet. He stared down at it as it dropped into a puddle, too watered down to move on its own accord. He was standing in that puddle. The soles of his shoes starting to tear and he remembered how he wanted to find a job, so that he could buy his own this time. That way, he wouldn't burden his mother.

He made to step back; the pond could ruin his footwear before he had a chance to get a new pair. But he noticed something. The water wasn't washing over his shoes, nor soaking through to his feet.

Too strange… then his eyes widened and he knelt down, directly over it, just to make sure of what he was seeing.

.

.

.

In the clear water,

.

.

.

.

All that reflected was the trees behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Hauuuuuh"

She let out a deep sigh as the heels of her boots crunched over the soft ground. With the way her soles sunk into the soil, it was obvious that it must have rained recently. She paid it no mind and continued her trek across the playground.

It looked to be unused, yet not qualified as abandoned. Perhaps there just weren't many children in this particular area. "Not like then…" she mumbled to herself. Her blonde hair was cropped short falling just past her ears. Two white clips held back the fringe that would otherwise fall into her cerulean eyes.

Those eyes stayed focused on the ground lifting a few times just to make sure she wasn't going to bump into anything. "It hasn't changed" She noted aloud. She paused for a moment and cast a gaze over the place.

A tall structure that she never knew the name of, housed a slide and many compartments that small children could climb to. Next to that was a swing set which could seat up to four.

She sighed again when there was a short beep sound from inside her pocket. She looked down, before slipping her hand inside and removing a mobile phone. It wasn't the best quality but it also wasn't the worst. She wondered why she had such a thing when she didn't really talk to anyone.

Pressing a button she caused the screen to alight displaying a message that told her she had one mail. She wondered if she should open it, after all she already knew who it was from. It couldn't hurt though. With another flick of her finger she opened it and started reading.

**From: Dad**

**Rin, I know you're upset but you need to spend some time with your Mother too.**

She stared at the message her eyes lingering on the word "Mother". With a disgusted face she pressed the button to turn off the display and stuffed the offending thing back into her pocket with a huff.

"I don't have a Mother"

She scoffed and turned to her side as if her Father was standing right next to her as he spoke those words. Her Father had told her, only a week ago, that he was going on a trip and she wouldn't be able to come along nor could she stay at their apartment.

…

"_But then where will I be staying?" She asked her eyes widening in confusion. Sure her dad could be a bit of a space case sometimes, but it wasn't possible for him to completely neglect his only daughter's wellbeing. Right?_

"_With Haku"_

_He replied with that same cheer he always had on his face. At the name Rin's face paled and she looked up unsure if she had heard the man correctly._

"_H-Ha-Haku?" She stuttered. "Who is that, someone from your work?"_

_She already knew the answer but she didn't want to believe it._

_He chuckled. "No Silly, It's your Mother"_

_Rin's demeanor darkened, her hands twitching by her sides. The book she had held slipped through her grasp and fell to the floor landing upended there. Mother, she hated that word and everything that it meant._

_Her father went on talking not sensing the tenseness in the atmosphere. "I've already called her and made the arrangements. She will get your old room ready for you and you two can spend some quality time together. Won't that be nice?"_

_Rin continued to stare at him, not really seeing him. She tuned out his words hearing only the ringing in her ears. It was like the world was over, like she was being told that she has failed High School, or that her best friend had suddenly taken ill and died. Although it didn't seem that extreme, for Rin it was._

"_So there's nothing to worry about" Her Father was saying. "She misses you a lot" he smiled again and looked up noticing Rin's expression and stepped forward. "Rin?" he inquired. When she didn't respond he took her by the shoulders and shook her._

_With the sudden movement, she snapped out of her daze and looked up at her father's worried face. "Rin?" he repeated. "Are you sick? Should I call your doctor?" Panic flashed in his eyes that matched hers. And then she moved._

_With a sharp jerk of her arm, she was away from him. He watched her in confusion one hand already moving for his phone. Rin knelt and picked up her fallen book, dusting it off and snapping it shut._

"_That woman… Is no Mother"_

_She scowled._

…

In the end she was forced to pack her belongings into a bag and get on a plane because of one little fact. She was only 16. It meant that no matter how much she hated it, no matter how much she'd rather run off, she was under her Fathers care and had to abide by what he said.

Rin sighed frustrated and ran a hand through her blonde locks, effectively messing up the soft white bow that sat on her right side. Her eyes widened and she quickly dropped the bag she was carrying to fix it. Once she was sure that it was back in its proper place, she bent to pick up her bag again.

A month, she was forced to stay here for 3 months. If it wasn't enough trouble that she had to come here in the first place, she had to stay for 90 days! Rin couldn't believe it and had to wonder if dear Kami-sama was punishing her.

Without warning she looked a little to her left to an area across from the park she stood in. Although there was nothing she could really see from where she stood, the corners of her lips twitched down into a frown.

"I don't want to…"

She whispered so softly not even the wind could hear her. That's right, her Father could make her come to this town, but he couldn't force her to go to the house. Nope~ Rin was going to avoid it at all costs. She had decided this while on the plane, even if it was to spite her father, she simply really didn't want to go back to that place.

At least not until she had to.

Right now, she just wanted to waste a bit of time. She could easily make up a believable excuse to her father. That's right; she'd say she was reminiscing. It wasn't exactly a lie. She looked around the park, her eyes coming to rest on the empty swings.

After all, she had been here many times before.

Before…

Before..

"Hauuuuh~"

Rin shook her head and stretched her arms above her head. In one fluid movement she walked forward and plopped down on one of the swings. She allowed her bag to slip through her fingers and fall beside her. It wasn't like she had brought anything breakable. Just some clothes and books as well as the usual hygiene products, she had tried to take a bag of oranges with her but they had been confiscated at the airport due to some rules or something.

That was completely unfair to oranges, and all orange kind!

But then again, when it came to authority, there was really nothing she could do. It was what got her there in the first place. She'd have to go shopping later though. Once her hands were free, she clasped them around the chains of the swing. Rin ran her hands over the metal links getting a feel for it again. It had been soo long since the last time she had swung.

Unconsciously she glanced over at the swing on her direct left and sighed again. "Stupid" she told herself and turned her head the other direction. Holding onto the chains tightly she leaned her body back closing her eyes and wondered what would happen if she had let herself fall. Would she get hurt? Would she die?!

Rin laughed half-heartedly and opened her eyes. That was ridiculous; the swing wasn't even far enough off the ground for her to suffer any more than a sore behind. Her shoes dug into the ground and she sat up pushing herself backwards and then with a kick of her legs she began swinging.

Air rushed past her face, rustling the stray strands of her hair. She breathed in as she swung backwards letting it out again as momentum threw her back the other way. Her small hands slipped down the chain as the sounds of the metal squeaking filled the park.

Rin continued to swing, her hair becoming slightly tangled by the wind. She had closed her eyes again lost in the silence, as she swung higher and higher wondering if she could suddenly lift off towards the sky if she went high enough.

Curious, she opened her eyes, peering around to see if she was still on the swing. She was looking at the right side of her. Now that she was further into the park, she could see across the street easily. There was a mass of black gathered there, and it took her a while to figure out that it was a group of people all holding umbrellas.

She wondered why, was it supposed to rain, and why all black? As she descended again, it hit her. Her eyes seemed to become a shade lighter, almost as if light had departed from them. "Ah, I wonder if it's a coincidence" she muttered. "Or maybe it's inevitable"

The day that she returns, after 5 years of being gone, something like that is going on right across the street from the place she chooses to visit.

"Death is such a dreadful thing"

She sighed.

* * *

><p>A crowd had gathered comparable to a mob of smoke. People were standing like shadows in an area much too small for the immense magnitude of those who has come to attend the event.<p>

Nearly the entire town was there. From the people who worked in the market place, to school teachers and church members also including the town's judge. Even those with busy schedules had set aside time for that day, choosing of their own wish to come.

One thing remained the same throughout the gathered mass of people, they all were dressed head to toe in black. Black overcoats, black dresses, skirts and trousers; everything was black yet nothing could be dark enough to mimic the sorrow in their hearts.

Most of the general public carried with them, umbrellas which were of course that same morose absence of color as the clothing they wore. Absence was the key. Someone's presence was missing.

Someone would never return.

The groups moved about their parasols giving the impression that they were spinning as if they were dancing. No one would dare try such a thing at that event though, no one was happy. Different degrees of sadness filled the eyes and faces of all the people.

Maybe the sadness would someday become a roaming wind in the sky and search for a place to disappear, but for now it was all very clear. A woman stood in a corner of the area which was set up. Tissues pressed to her eyes with a bowed head, she cried into the arms of a couple of mourning women surrounding her.

Her bubble-gum colored hair could just be seen over the upper limb of one of the older women. It wasn't her natural color, more of a product of an accident with the wrong dye. Her son had smiled and told her it was beautiful so now…

She decided to repeat that happy error.

Over to her left, town members were in a long formed line. Even the children there followed the order instead of playing; no one was in the mood to play. Each individual had clasped in their hands, a single white lily. (1)

As the line inched onwards slowly, person by person, would approach a large box that sat elevated at the front. It was just over 5 feet long, and not too wide. Residents of the town would lay their lilies within the borders of the box, along the sides of a figure laying there inside.

The many white floras made it look simply like a bed; a mere resting place of petals or even perhaps clouds. It was as if it could lift up and carry the figure off to another place. But he… would never move again.

Although he appeared to be only sleeping, it was already known that the life had left his body. His already pale skin looked almost translucent. It was only visible in his face and the hands that were placed on his chest with intertwined fingers.

He was only 17. 3 months short of becoming an adult. No amount of wishes could give it back. No amount of belief could cause him to be reborn. As more flowers overwhelmed the case, the amount of people around it began to disperse.

After a long while no one remained within meters of it, save for a single girl. Black ribbons decorated her hair that was nearly completely hidden from view as she approached the box from a different direction than the other townspeople.

Black silk gloves covered her small hands, which clutched tightly to a flower of her own. She held it as if her life depended on it yet gently enough not to drop a single petal of the red flower. Aside from her forest tinted eyes, it was the only color on her person.

The red carnation (2) made her stand out almost as much as the pink haired lady. It was as if she embodied importance. As she reached the edges of the case, her eyes shook violently threatening to spill more tears down her princess face.

She didn't want to cry anymore, not when there wasn't any merciless rain drops to mix with it. Those tears had already created a river as the storm washed it away. She parted her lips to speak only to utter a strangled cry and shut her mouth again immediately after.

Slowly, unsure, she directed her soft gaze downward and had to cup a hand to her mouth to prevent the loud sob that was brewing. Salty water slipped over hands as she was forced to give in to the sadness that overwhelmed her heart.

"-en! Len! Len!"

She sobbed, crying his name even though her voice could never reach him. With a snap, the stem of her flower broke in her hands. Gasping she looked down and lifted the remaining part of the carnation.

Broken

Broken like her shattered self.

Suddenly she felt dizzy. Standing became too much for her and she nearly collapsed onto the case. As she lurched forward, a trace of green fell from her lacy head-wear. She curled herself inward, her tears falling onto the hands of the boy.

Seeing this she lifted her own shaking one allowing it to hover in midair above his for a moment. Hesitating, she opened and closed her fingers afraid that whatever she touched she would destroy. Her fingers moved closer all the more, fueled by the desire just to feel his again.

Centimeters per a second.

As her gloved fingertips finally touched down, her eyes widened and she tore herself violently away dropping the flower onto his hands as she departed from the scene. She nearly knocked into a display of pictures. The top most one was wrapped in yellow ribbons depicting a cheerful looking blonde haired boy with bright ocean eyes.

As the hem of her dress vanished from sight, a boy in exact likeness to the one in the picture moved from behind the wall of a large stone structure. Empty blue eyes watched emotionless as the girl ran off.

He opened his mouth

And vanished.

* * *

><p>Rin's shoes hit the ground with a loud thump, and she ran forward a bit before coming to a complete stop. Behind her the swing was making its last few sweeps and then finally ceased.<p>

She yawned as she looked up at the sky, which had taken on a purple-pink hue. The air was starting to get colder and she wasn't wearing a jacket despite it being mid-September. How long had she been sitting there? She had lost track of the time.

Rin didn't want to check on her phone, because she knew there were probably more messages. She would rather ignore them, since they were all reminders of that thing that she didn't want to do.

Retrieving her bag, Rin looked around the other things a park had to offer. Spotting one thing in particular, Rin backed up and ran climbing the slide. It was smaller than her, but she could manage her way up to the top until she had reached the highest part of the wooden structure.

When she was little, Rin would stand there and declare to everyone that she was a queen and had to be obeyed. Back then other children would laugh or ignore her, except…

The memory made her laugh, but her heart wasn't in it. Looking over the park, she felt she could see the whole town.

Momentarily Rin wondered what would happen if she decided to jump from it, it was certainly higher than the swing seat. Her eyes flickered down upon realizing this and she sighed again before slipping back down the slide.

On her feet again she realized she really couldn't stay there forever and decided to walk around town some more. "At least until it's too dark to see" she told herself. Rin was never really fond of the dark.

With another sigh she bid the old park farewell and steered her way towards the entrance of it. A bench sat on her side of the footpath and she considered sitting there for a moment, before deciding against it. She needed to make more progress than a few feet or it would be really obvious she was stalling.

Giving the bench a fleeting look she adjusted her bag, folded her arms and crossed to the other side. There was no one out except for her as far as she could see. Good, Rin preferred it that way. She didn't really want to come across any people she may or may not know.

As her heel touched down on the other pavement she glanced up at the entry way to another place reading 'Cemetery'. She frowned at the sign, even though it looked peaceful and inviting, surrounded by flowers and stone birds, she knew better.

Rin's gaze shifted to look deeper into the gloomy area. It looked empty. "Ah those people must have gone home" she muttered to herself thinking of the small group she had seen gathered there hours before.

Without meaning to her eyes turned towards a certain direction looking at something too far to see. Upon realizing this Rin tore her eyes away from the Cemetery gate.

"Just keep walking"

Rin told herself and turned her head, absentmindedly playing with the edges of her pure white ribbon. She did just that, and started moving onward away from the park and away from all else that street held.

She kept her eyes fixed on the asphalt just letting her feet carry her somewhere. Somewhere, anywhere. She just needed to go. It was obvious that she was avoiding things.

Many things.

…

After a while, Rin had stopped and looked up mechanically. Before her stood a nice looking house with pale shutters and a large door. It wasn't a particularly grandeur building, but it was fairly modern and appealing. A path led up to it, trailed on the sides in yellow and orange flowers. They looked to be well watered.

With a squeak, Rin turned her boots and started up the route leading to the stairs. 'It hasn't changed' she noted mentally. She sauntered slowly, taking in everything she saw. 'It hasn't changed at all'. She almost felt like a kid again walking up this familiar path.

Rin halted, eyes widening as she realized she had made it to the front door. When did that happen? She stared at the wood her eyes following every indent and curve in the craftsmanship. Memories flashed in her mind. How many times had she opened this door, without a worry?

Must have been hundreds

She raised a hand. Should she knock, or just walk in? Would the door even be unlocked? She didn't even have a key. Was 'that person' home now? Thoughts and worries filled her head and she gasped.

"AH! I forgot to buy oranges!"

Rin exclaimed and with that she dropped her bag at the entryway and tore off down the street. Behind her, the curtains from one of the windows shifted over with a pale hand holding them, red eyes watched as Rin disappeared around a turn.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your service!"<p>

The man handed Rin her bag of oranges quite amazed at the sheer amount the girl had bought. She took the bag and bowed her head, her bow bobbing as she did. The man caught sight of the bow and something seemed to flicker in his eyes.

"Hey, I know that bow. Is that you? Rin Hitoshi?(3)."

Rin froze, and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "Ah yes" she responded almost shyly while avoiding eye contact. She hadn't thought she would be recognized.

The man laughed. "I thought so!" he exclaimed. "The oranges should have tipped me off, you always loved those. You used to come here all the time, you and that-"

Rin cut him off. "I really must be going Mother wants me home" she lied flatly. The man looked taken aback but nodded. "Have a nice night it was nice seeing you again." Rin didn't reply and the man turned to talk to another person. Rin caught her name in his sentence and sighed.

Totting her bag of oranges happily in one hand she wondered what kind of excuse she would give to her "mother" to explain her lateness. A glance at the clock told her it was past 8 PM.

* * *

><p>"Ehhhchuuu!"<p>

Rin sneezed and shivered. She hadn't expected it to get this cold and all she was wearing was a short-sleeved orange shirt, leggings with a jean skirt over the top and boots that reached her calf.

She couldn't help but to have been ignorant of the weather change. It was a lot warmer back home, and she had been protesting coming in the first place. "Note to self, find a smarter way to rebel next time."

It would be horrible if she had gotten sick.

Then just as she was thinking that she still didn't want to go there even now, a drop of water fell on her face. Followed by another on her arm, and suddenly. It was pouring.

"Just my luck~"

She lamented and started to run for shelter. Rin looked wildly around, holding tightly to her precious fruit making sure none of them fell. She couldn't see anything that could be used to shelter her now. The rain grew stronger beating down on her and she nearly groaned in frustration.

Finally she spotted something and ran, passing an iron gate. Her heels squished against the wet grass, but she continued on her eyes set on a large stone structure not too far away. With a final spurt Rin managed to reach said structure and ducked under it.

She looked at her clothes and sighed in relief. They were wet but they weren't soaked at least. Placing her shopping bag down, Rin started to wring out her clothing. She then looked out at the area around her and realized.

She had run into the cemetery.

Rin's lips formed a tight line and she looked down again and lifted one of the fruits from her bag. "Oh well, nowhere to go now" She stated and started to peel the fruit. She had become very good at it and could have an orange ready to eat within a few seconds.

She could even do so with her eyes closed. Rin slipped a piece of it into her mouth savoring the taste before looking around. She spotted a plaque with some words written on it nearby. Her finger trailed across the lettering.

"Ka…ga…mi…ne?"

Rin read. 'Mirror sound? Sound of a mirror how odd.' She thought. She looked at it more closely and came to realized that the large stone structure she was under was a vault. It probably belonged to a rich family considering most people just buried their loved ones.

The name didn't sound familiar though. Perhaps it was old. Placing a hand on the side, as she finished the last of her orange with the other, she whispered a thank you for the helpfulness in sheltering her.

"I would offer you an orange, but they are much too good, perhaps I could do something to repay you later."

she told it and then laughed despite herself. She was talking to a rock. Not exactly, but stone was a rock right? She turned back around and kneeled down fishing another orange out of the bag as she watched over the area again.

"Although I'm not able to believe that anything was left behind. I just wish, that the thing could have been saved"

Rin whispered to no one in particular. Her eyes fell on a certain grave and she looked down blocking off her sight and took a deep breath.

Over to her left on the opposite side of the vault a translucent figure stared at her, blue eyes watching her without a word.

* * *

><p>Rin held out a hand outstretched in front of her. Ah, she didn't feel anything that must mean that the storm had stopped. She pulled back her arm looking at her palm for a moment before picking up her considerably lighter grocery bag.<p>

She had eaten nearly all of her oranges.

Telling herself that she needed to stop was hard, she loved eating those citrusy fruits. However, she would have to go and buy more if she finished them too quickly. Judging by how dark the sky had gotten, Rin was sure that it was a bad idea.

The market was more than likely closed. As she stepped out from under the vault she pondered over it. "They should make a 24-hour orange market. That way orange lovers like me will never have to go without" She mumbled walking across the damp grass.

Rin sighed. "Ah~ only in my dreams I guess" she pulled out her phone thanking the earlier rain for washing the stickiness off her fingers and checked the time.

**1:40 AM**

Rin snapped it shut. Ah~ she sure was late. She was definitely going to have to come up with a good excuse. Stuffing her phone back into her pocket she looked up for the way out and froze. Her cerulean eyes locked onto a single tombstone.

There was no avoiding it now, not when she could see it so clearly. The words etched onto it seemed to stick out even in the darkness as she found her feet moving her over to it. An empty feeling she never got used to, started to fill her making her feel heavier as she came to a stop directly in front of it.

Rin was shaking, but not from cold this time. Her eyes stayed completely focused on the grave in front of her and then.

Unable to stop it anymore, that feeling weighed down on her causing Rin to drop to her knees on the soggy ground. Her leggings were becoming dirty by the still wet grass but she paid it no mind.

It was like she couldn't even feel it. Rin let out another sigh as she fell further before the tombstone. She was hunched over her hands buried in the grass, her body hiding the inscribed name there from anyone else' view. She stared at it motionless and silent before she softly began to speak.

"I hope that you are watching and gazing at me from way up high." Rin's eyes scanned and reread the words of the epitaph over and over. "Like a shadow that I can't see somewhere far in the sky"

Above her the sky started clearing. The storm was over. It was still dark outside, but the moon shined down as if it had the same capabilities as the missing sun. Rin continued to whisper as if she could sense the change. "Please always be-"

"Watching over you"

Another voice called out behind Rin, interrupting her with the words she was about to say. It caused her to gasp. Her eyes lit up with a sort of ethereal glee and she turned seeing a boy standing just behind her in the cemetery.

…

Catching a flash of his blonde hair in the moons glow.

…

Rin opened her mouth to speak a name.

* * *

><p><strong>Ame to Asphalt or Rain and Asphalt is by 40mP feat Hatsune Miku.<strong>

**I used a lot of references to the song here and a few representations of the lyrics mostly from Sunny Subs.**

**Footnotes**

**(1)White Lilies: A funeral flower that ****symbolizes purity and appears at funerals more often than other varieties.**

**(2)Red Carnations:**** Similar to red roses, red carnations express strong feelings, yearning and true love. Also a common flower for a funeral.**

**(3)Hitoshi: I chose this as a last name for Rin based off of ****Hitoshizukushi****P or the Producer of the song "proof of life", which I used for the title. Ah~ ha uncreative I know. I didn't want Rin and Len having the same last name.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome! Review if you want**

**Ah~ I haven't written in forever. I feel like this completely sucks. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. I wanted the funeral scene to not have any actual funeral words in it. I also gave clues and hints as to whom some of the important characters are. I wonder if anyone can tell. It took me about 12 days to write all this, which is a BIG change from how fast I used to write. So that means I might not get to update it as often as when TTB first started. Sorry in advance**

**But yes, I'm back.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: GHOST

**MoNoChRoMaDdiCt here with another chapter of Proof of Life! You know what irritates me? For some reason FF won't let me type Proof of Life the way it is in the title, on this document here. I realized that a few hours after I uploaded the first chapter. Ok, so it's not THAT irritating but still ah ha~**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows :3**

**I don't think this story will end up anywhere close as popular to TTB but a guy can hope!**

**So~ this chapter is dedicated to: The Hatsune Miku**

**Because you were the first to review this story!**

**Also I would like to thank Echo-Linux for the Cover of this story and ****ResonanceLullaby the winner of the ****ToKyO tEdDy BeAr**** ArT cOnTeSt**

**Review Replies at the bottom**

**Rated: T, Mystery/Hurt-Comfort + Romance**

**Rin x Len x ?**

**Feel free to give constructive criticism it has been a while since I've written I probably need to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, its characters or songs or anything but the story idea. I also do not own any of the songs or lyrics referenced within this fanfic.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: GHOST<strong>

Some say they believe while others simply just cannot comprehend it. For Rin, she took to the believing the hardest way, by actually seeing.

She was four. Her blonde hair reached her waist never having been cut since the day she was born. It was tied into a single half-up side ponytail, with most of the strands sticking out in odd angles, having been tousled by her sleep.

A sparkly white scrunchie was looped around the hair that hadn't escaped, as Rin had not yet received the bow that became so signature to her everyday look yet. Rin's small feet padded, quietly down the dark halls of her house.

The girl knew she was alone (not actually since the rest of the members of the household were currently asleep at the late hour), but she felt that she felt that she wasn't. Like something was following her every move. It caused Rin to jerk and look back every few steps.

Things like this had happened since Rin was young enough to remember it. Mama had told her it was a reminder that Kami-sama had his little workers watching over them. However, Rin still felt that it was different.

She heard things

It ranged from voices of people who weren't there, to screams that pierced through the air. Sometimes Rin even felt like something had brushed her shoulder, but when she turned around nothing was there.

It all changed that night when she was four.

She had just gone downstairs for an innocent glass of water. When your diet consisted mostly of citrus, water was something you often needed; even at 12 something (1) in the morning.

As her fluffy orange polka-dot slippers made their way across the linoleum, Rin could hear every normal sound intensified. As if she wasn't scared enough just of the dark itself, she had to be aware of every creak in the floor board. It made her think that a monster would jump out and get her.

It was a long time before Rin would learn that real monsters didn't lurk under beds or hide within the unknown dwellings of her closet.

Holding her breath the young Rin tiptoed to the sink and pulled a yellow and orange badly painted stool over to it. She wouldn't be able to reach the faucet otherwise. Releasing her mouthful of air in a soft sigh, she stepped upon the stool.

Rin began stretching her small body across the counter-top while reaching for her orange printed cup, which sat next to one with orange and yellow stripes. It was just out of her grasp and she had to nearly climb onto the counter in order to finally capture it in her tiny hands.

Rin grinned in delight; pleased with her victory and maneuvered her body back to a regular standing position. The blonde then proceeded to turn on the water.

Drip Drip Drop

Ah~ She had forgotten that the faucet would need more strength to turn on properly. Rin tilted her cup to the side and mashed it against the handle of the cold water and gasped as it started to pour. She filled her cup to the brim and shut off the water.

Rin then made to climb off the stool but…

Drip Drip Drop

The faucet hadn't been shut off properly. Mama would be upset if it was left like that all night. Rin didn't want to be a burden to her Mother so she faced herself back to the sink. Unknowingly she splashed some water off the side of her cup as she did so.

With one hand she fully turned the knob to the off position and twisted her body back around. With a loud CRASH the cup flew out of her hands and landed on the floor splashing the contents everywhere as it rolled away. Rin went tumbling down as she slipped on the seemingly innocent water that had fallen onto the stool earlier.

Rin collided with the shiny floor of the kitchen hard, bumping her head on the bottom crevice of the counter in the process. Dizzy and in pain, the girl groaned crumpled into a ball where she lay. And then, she heard a voice she didn't recognize.

"Are you okay?"

The four year old nodded trying not to cry as she lifted her head, only for her blue eyes to widen drastically. Standing in front of her was an older boy with blonde hair, quite a few shades lighter than her own.

He was wearing a faded looking hospital gown which had a few tears here and there. But the most shocking thing, even more so than the bandage that engulfed one of his eyes,(2) was the fact that…

She could see right through him.

"Hey, are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

The transparent boy was saying. Rin opened her mouth gaping in disbelief her eyes widening even more.

"Are you a-"

She began. Just then the room was flooded with light blinding her for a half a second.

"RIN!"

A male voice screamed in alarm from the kitchen entrance. Rin blinked staring at the spot where the odd boy had just vanished from.

Someone was running across the kitchen to her. Confused Rin blinked and whispered.

.

.

.

"Ghost?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"…-"

Rin's lips moved to say the word hanging on her tongue, but no sound was produced. It had been so long since she had spoken it and it almost seemed foreign to her. However the reason of her pausing was not that.

It was more so because she had gotten a closer look at the boy standing a few feet away from her kneeling form. Blonde hair falling in wispy looking bangs around his face was brushing just against the contours of his paled cheeks.

That was exactly right.

But the eyes that reflected both the blueness of the sky and the green of the ocean were something unrecognizable. They were nothing Rin knew of and it meant that she had been mistaken.

The word she was going to say vanished into a realm of long unspoken things, fading from her thoughts as she closed her mouth.

Like shattering glass the joy on Rin's face broke, her eyes lowered to the ground as if embarrassed. Rin's arms moved up to cross over her chest defensively and she bit her lip. Shaking slightly she lifted her head just enough to peer at the stranger through her blonde strands of hair.

He was still there, just standing there staring at her, only stopping the staring to blink. An uncomfortable feeling shot through Rin's body. No one liked to be stared at. Her thoughts went wild with accusations as she stood up.

"Wh-what are you looking at? Don't you know staring is rude? Do you find it intriguing to just stare at random girls who just so happen to be standing in a place like this?!" Her gaze flicked around, looking at the tombstones and then back up.

"D-Don't get me wrong! I didn't come here to visit someone or anything like that! It was raining okay! It's not my fault that there aren't enough places in this town with good roofing!" She went on barely pausing for breath.

The boy watching her, yes watching as his eyes had yet to move, just continued on staring as Rin continued to rant. Rin's cheeks gained a pinkish tinge to them, and she rubbed her arms as if she were cold.

"What a creep just how long has he been there?" Rin wondered aloud, turning a little away yet not moving her feet.

"You shouldn't lie."

Rin's rants cut off as she looked back to the boy who had just spoken. Her eyes widened again and she felt she had been stabbed by something. She rubbed her arms again, geez it was chilly! She was definitely regretting not bringing that coat with her.

"Wh-what?" She asked back, delayed.

"If you lie, they will surely pile up until they are all you can remember."

The strange boy said, causing Rin to gasp sharply.

"What are you some kind of Book of Wisdom!?" she shot back. "What are you even saying?" She clenched her hands into fists and looked around wildly. She would rather have been soaked in the rain than have to deal with this.

Who did this boy think he was? Just appearing out of nowhere. No, that wasn't possible; he probably followed her there from the market or something. She shivered again and took a glance at the stalker-boy. He's still there!

**You shouldn't lie**.

His words were coming back to her, and even though Rin wanted to ignore it she couldn't help but to know that it hit home. 'I'm not lying!' she thought irately. She huffed rubbing at her arms again. She needed to move from that spot and yet she couldn't. What was it that was holding her there?

Fear?

Cold?

Hesitation?

Again Rin found herself looking up at the boy. Unsurprisingly he was still there, only now he wasn't looking at her but his hands. Weird? Rin thought. Now was her chance, she could easily move away. Rin lifted one foot, flinching as some of the wet ground picked up along with it.

She moved her leg backwards and stepped there now watching the boy. Hitching her breath, Rin took another step back, and glanced at the Cemetery entrance making her decision.

'BUT THE ORANGES!'

She suddenly remembered her precious bag of fruit that was still sitting on the ground near her feet. She couldn't forget it.

'Don't worry Orange-san I will save you!'

Rin began lowering herself again, one hand reaching out to her right while keeping her eyes trained on the stalker-boy. Her fingers stretched downward and she almost gasped when they came in contact with the grocery bag.

She twisted her hand hooking her fingers under the handle; sweat was beading on her forehead as she closed her hand and pulled up the bag. All at once the sound of plastic crunching filled the air, and the boy looked up.

'SHOOT WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT!'

Rin gasped sharply and turned with her bag in hand all she had to do was run. She moved quickly, but out of her peripheral she could see that the boy was quicker still. Even so Rin tried to escape, her legs stretching outward one hand to each side and then she froze.

The boy had made an attempt to grab her hand, but it didn't seem to have worked as he planned. Instead Rin felt a chill, as if something like ice had sliced through her palm. If it weren't for the fact that she had seen with her own two eyes what had happened, Rin would have assumed she was hurt.

The boy had tried to catch her, only to cut through air.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Imaginary Friend?"_

_The six year old questioned tilting her head to one side. Her long blonde hair swished lightly against her shoulder the large white bow tied in it poked at the neck of her mother as she sat in her lap._

_"__Yes sweetie." _

_the woman said brushing a hand through the loose strands of the ponytail that had come out sometime when playing. "It's someone only you can see and speak to, someone special just for a child like you."_

_The small girl blinked a few times, confused by it. She was saying 'Friend', as in singular, but Rin was certain it was supposed to be plural._

_"__But what if there is more than one Mama? What if there are lots of them even!?" Her lips formed a pout and she flailed her legs a bit, bouncing impatiently. It was something she just didn't understand and no one seemed able to give her the answer._

_Her mother was thinking for a moment, her eyes having a faraway look as she tried to find the right words to explain the concept to a child. She looked down and smiled at her daughter tapping the edge of her nose causing the young Rin to scrunch it up and squint._

_"__Why then my darling then that means you just have a wonderful imagination!" She exclaimed and wrapped the younger female in a hug. Rin squirmed in her mother's grasp still feeling unsatisfied with the answer._

_"__But the kids at school were saying something else; they were saying that it's ghosts."_

_Rin explained, trying once again to get this point across to her mother. The woman froze in mid-petting Rin's hair, making Rin look up wondering why she had stopped. Haku's red colored eyes were just slightly narrowed and almost annoyed looking._

_"__Don't let people tell you scary things like that, they're just not behaving nicely. If it happens again, tell the teacher." She instructed firmly._

_"__But Mama even teacher sa-"_

_"__I have to make dinner." Haku interrupted lightly picking up the girl and settling her down on the floor. Rin looked up at her wanting to ask more but it was obvious the woman was done for the day. She left the room leaving six year old Rin alone to her thoughts._

_…_

_"__If you're scared just hum."_

_"__Hum?"_

_"__Yes like this_

**_Mm…_**_  
><em>_**Mm ...**__  
>Mm...<em>

_…"_

_"__And if I hum they'll go away?" eight year old Rin asked, lowering the blanket from her head as she peered up at the other. Her eyes looked tired, and she was continually shaking from fear._

_"__Mhm~ Just close your eyes and hum and you'll feel better. Try it."_

_She looked as if she didn't believe it but she had tried so many things and she was tired of it, tired of seeing those faces and hearing those cries. She wanted it all to go away. Shutting her eyes, Rin parted her lips and took a breath before letting her voice reverberate._

_"_**_Mm…_**_  
><em>_**Mm ...**__  
>Mm..."<em>

_She echoed softly her tone a little more shaky than the tutorial._

_"__Do you feel any better Rinny?"_

_She opened her eyes again allowing a smile to break her features as she lifted a hand to wipe away the excess tears._

_"__Yeah~"_

* * *

><p>Rin staggered back, her shoes slipping on the grass but she was too sidetracked to even think about the possibility of falling. Her pupils expanded as she gawked at the space between their two hands.<p>

"It went right through."

Her voice was breathy as if still gasping in shock as she spoke.

"Your hand it just passed through mine, I know what you are now, a g-gh-ghost!"

She gulped and gulped again as if suddenly thirsty. Instead of responding the blonde boy stared at his hand that hovered near Rin's own. He opened and closed a fist and then drew his hand back to get a closer look.

Rin stumbled back further, shifting her balance as she leaned on the heels of her feet. She brought both of her hands up to her face, and began digging her nails into her cheeks. Her lips were quivered, forming an odd shape and her legs were shaking badly.

Rin's heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she could hear her breath coming out in rushed gasps. 'Calm down' she was telling herself. 'This isn't the time to freak out' She swallowed again and took a few more rapid breaths.

'Remember just hum!'

Rin shifted the grocery bag from one hand to the other and tried to compose herself. 'First step…first step… What was the first step!?' she thought desperately, looking down, then left, then right, then back up and down again.

"Right! Right! close my eyes" she reminded herself in a whisper.

It was harder to do than she thought, the boy seemed so real in front of her and yet she knew he wasn't… at least not in a living sense.

Rin forced herself to drop her eyelids until she would no longer see even a sliver of her surroundings. It took a few attempts but finally she was able to achieve success.

Clearing her throat she began

**"****Mm…"**

**Her voice squeaked and Rin took a deep breath before continuing**

**"****Mm…**  
><strong>Mm...<strong>  
>Mm..."<p>

It wasn't as smooth as she would have liked but it would do. She could feel her heart beat slowing to a more normal pace, as she continued humming for a few more minutes. As she kept constant Rin's legs were no longer shaking, her feet were firmly planted on the ground beneath her.

She breathed out one more chorus of hums, before feeling like she was completely relaxed. 'There we go, much better' She thought in relief and with a flutter of eyelashes she opened her eyes.

The boy was still there.

Only now, Rin wasn't so frightened. It was proven that he couldn't hurt her when his hand passed right through hers. She was perfectly safe and she didn't have to worry about anything anymore. Although Rin was still bothered about him.

Why had he chosen to speak to her?

Did he know she could see them… him?

Her gaze darted around the area again, Maybe his grave was somewhere nearby and she had disturbed it. So if she were to apologize, things would be sorted out right? Rin looked at him again. He didn't seem to move much, just what was so interesting about his hands, other than them seeming feminine?

Rin bit her lip, tapping a hand against her thigh. But he was talking to her right? So there must be a reason. 'What was it that ghosts are here for?' Rin wondered, 'Oh right, something like unfinished business.'

"H-Hey you know, I'm not really good at helping people and all. Dead or not" Rin began looking at him and then averted her gaze crossing her arms across her chest and puffing out her cheeks. "So if it's something like that you need you're better off asking someone else, because I can't be bothered with it."

The blonde boy didn't lift his head or look at her, making Rin anxious she moved forward, closer to him and waved the hand holding the bag to make noise.

"Yo!~ Ghost boy! If it's unfinished business that you have, I can't help so I'm gonna leave now Okay!"

With an irritated sigh Rin made to turn when the boy lifted his head again. She was close enough to him now that she could perfectly see the odd color his eyes had, as if they were being viewed from behind a veil.

Then suddenly droplets of clear moisture formed at the edges of the blue-green orbs and tears began spilling down his cheeks. Rin looked upon him, her own expression becoming forlorn as he lifted one of his transparent hands to his cheek as if it just dawned on him. As if he just realized what he was, and all that he had lost. Streams of tears continued to fall silently from his eyes.

Rin blinked, a feeling of guilt filling her.

"Oh!"

'It looks like he didn't know.'

Rin raised a hand, unknowing what to do. "He-hey n-now, You're a boy aren't you. You shouldn't cry right? Be a man huh? Toughen- Oh what am I saying anyone would be upset at that."

Running her fingers through her hair in a frustrated fashion, Rin looked away from him again. She didn't like the sight of crying, no matter the reason. She didn't even cry herself! But what could she do, it's not like she could hug him.

Not only would that be weird, but well. Rin thought back to their hands and shook, she didn't want a recurrence of that coldness. She repetitively bit at the bottom of her lip.

'I'm not good with words either, after all I'm the one who said the thing that made him cry. I shouldn't say anything more'

She shifted again, stretching her legs, which were slightly pained from standing so long in one place.

But then what!?

Rin looked back at the blonde who had his hands cupped over his mouth, his form jolting every few seconds from the silent sobs he couldn't seem to hold back.

'You're alone, aren't you?'

She thought, her eyes lowering in shame. She didn't want to see someone crying; after all it was her fault.

"Alright, I guess I'll stay until he finishes."

At least then she wasn't thinking about avoiding going home

* * *

><p>Rin closed her eyes in the middle of the long silence allowing a soft breath of air to push past her lips. How much time had passed? Rin wasn't sure of it, only that the boy must be in a lot of agony. It was sort of ironic when she thought about it.<p>

Wasn't life after death supposed to be trouble-free? And yet, It seemed more like it was the type of pain that went on forever. Rin couldn't even begin to think about what it was like, but it did cause her mind to wander and wonder.

Did this happen to anyone who…

"I'm sorry."

Her thoughts were interrupted and faded away consequently. Rin's eyes snapped open and she turned her head. Her eyes met with those strange blue-green ones. It was peculiar to her she couldn't see any signs of his recent sorrow. There was no redness in his face, no puffiness to his eyes.

He looked to be completely without emotion. Rin's own eyes widened and she blinked, taken aback.

"W-what?!" was all she could manage, her voice sounding almost choked.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

The blonde boy repeated. Sorry?! He was apologizing for what?! Crying? Rin couldn't comprehend it. She could understand why he would be upset. But as to why he would apologize for something normal and obvious was beyond her.

'Perhaps he's just some sort of nice person.' Rin pondered blinking. Those people who were called self-less for the reason that they pretty much did everything for others happiness instead of their own. 'I could never be that nice' Rin thought.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal or anything. It's not like I was going to judge you" Rin huffed. She turned away again crossing her arms. The corner of the ghost boy's lips turned up for a half a second she almost thought she imagined it.

But the smile wasn't one that reached his eyes.

Taking out her phone again, Rin looked at the time. "Past two already gosh I didn't realize how fast time can pass…" the girl mumbled to herself. Her gaze flickered back up to the boy, ghost, boy…she still didn't know his name.

With another sigh, Rin ran a hand through her fringe her fingers settling on her bow for a second before she turned back to the other figure.

"So you know I don't want to stand around here calling you 'ghost boy' all day. You must have a name right? I'm Rin, Rin Hitoshi. Call me whatever you like, just nothing strange okay!"

He stared at her, and nodded showing that he had understood, but he didn't say anything back, making Rin let out a frustrated sigh.

"Giving my name kind of implies that you give yours too." She explained making the boy quickly look down as if embarrassed. But there were no signs of such an emotion on his face. After a moment he lifted his head again opening his mouth and…

RING RING RING

Rin nearly leapt out of her skin as her phone played an unlikable and often unused tone. The tone set for unknown numbers and the like. It took her a moment to realize the offending sound was coming from her hand; she hadn't put away the phone yet. Twisting her hand, she brought the cellular device up to her view.

**710-6513 (3)**

It certainly was a number the teen didn't recognize. 'Who in their right mind would call someone at 2:30 in the morning!?' Rin thought wildly. The boy seemed to be just as surprised as her by the disruption. The screen stopped blinking and the ringing cut off.

Rin rolled her eyes, moving her thumb to end the call before some annoying computerized voice started trying to sell her a strange product or claim that she was a winner to a non-existent prize. However, she was a second too slow.

There was a sound, like a TV with bad reception before a voice spoke that certainly wasn't electronic.

"Rin…"

The girl flinched at the voice speaking her name. Her shoulders stiffening and her pulse quickening. Rin was able to keep silent though as the person on the other line paused awkwardly and continued speaking as if to closed off ears.

"The time well it's... Your father was just…You should come…" The speaker, a woman cut off again as if contemplating what words to use. "I mean I…" another pause and then the call ended, the time allowed for messages to be sent was up.

Rin stared at the screen of her phone, not really seeing it. Hearing the voice she recognized the speaker. But it had been so many years since the last time she had listened to it, much less spoke to her.

Haku…

Rin gulped down air and wiped her now sweating palms on the sides of her skirt. She took a breath and then another before holding it for a second and breathing out again slowly. Rin then seemed to remember that she wasn't alone there.

Rin's eyes shot back up quickly afraid the boy there would be judging her in some way for the weird call. Her mind raced over excuses to make up. It's not like the woman had said anything about who she was. But as Rin's gaze focused on the area around her she saw that no one was present.

Had the boy vanished into thin air?

Or was he never even really there?

* * *

><p>With a squeak against the cold metal there was a notable click and the door swung open revealing a dark hallway. Rin stepped warily into the entrance way. The door had been left unlocked. She wondered if that was something to be happy about or not as she ventured further into the dark dwelling.<p>

The girl looked around for a light switch. She couldn't really recall where everything was, or even if it was still as before. Her hands skimmed the walls when suddenly she was blinded by brightness. Rin gasped softly, she hadn't found a light source though. Then what could it be?

Turning her head she found her answer. For standing there, dressed in a long and rumpled looking nightgown was a tall and frail looking woman. Her long strands of silver looking hair stuck out in odd angles, some of which was tied in the back with a purple hair tie.

Haku stood by the wall near the kitchen entrance with one hand still on table side lamp. The light cast on her face wasn't much but it revealed to the teen, tired looking dimmed red eyes. Rin bit her lip and quickly spun her body back around.

Neither of the two females seemed comfortable, and yet neither of them spoke. For a few moments all they did was stare at one another. 'Had her hair always been that gray?' Rin wondered to herself. 'She's not that old right?'

Haku cleared her throat snapping Rin away from her thoughts. "…You eaten…?" the woman began. Rin nodded, jostling the bag in her hand. Haku nodded. "… That's good, kitchen's here if you…." "I'm not hungry" Rin replied. She knew where it was she would never forget the place where she met her first ghost.

"..Right, well… your Father explained…?" Rin nodded shifting her feet. The older female seemed to be trying to say something else when Rin spoke up louder. "You know I'm really tired and I think I'd like to take a shower" she directed her gaze towards the adjacent stairwell.

"Oh!... Right…Well. I'll go to sleep then."

Haku turned her body swiftly from the wall and walked back down it, her pale form vanishing into the darkness. Rin let out a sigh of relief as she finally heard the footsteps cease and a door open and close. Lifting the nearly empty bag, Rin crossed the hall to the kitchen. It hadn't changed much; in fact it was almost the same as the teen remembered it.

Rin didn't linger, simply placing the remaining fruit into a bowl on the table where she could get to them easily. She glanced at the wall opposite her and then lifted a hand to stifle a yawn.

'It must be at least 3 A.M. now.'

Rin thought and left the room, stopping to turn off the hall light. As her hand dropped back to her side, she glanced at the stairs. She was wrong before, she really did remember this place. It hadn't really changed had it?

The thought brought a strange feeling to her and she huffed and shuffled back to the stairs. Rin's fingers trailed over the railing before she set up the stairs again. Soon she had reached the top. The upstairs hall was slightly alighted by the moons glow shining through the window at the far end of the hall. Rin walked slowly counting the doors and whispering to herself which room they were.

Hers was the last door on the right. "Bathroom…Closet…" she mumbled as she passed the doors. Her eyes fell upon another door, one on the left side nearly directly across from her own. Her steps came to a stop as if she was compelled to by some unknown force.

"Ah…which room is this? Eh heh, I can't really remember…"

Rin whispered her laughter strange sounding. She raised a hand as if to knock on the wood but instead placed her palm against the door. Her eyes traced the outline of it. In actuality it looked just like every other door in the house. Same amount of edges and indents, same color, same everything and yet.

Rin made a bizarre sound and nearly lost her balance. Her body weight pushed forward and she landed against the door frame. Her bangs hung limply as she leaned her head on the door.

"God why!?"

She sent the grievous prayer. Her voice was barely a whisper and yet held an unknown and powerful feeling behind it. No tears fell from her eyes as she stood touching the door. Her fingers curled, her nails scratching against the surface and she pushed herself back again.

Spinning on her heels she flew to the last door in the hall, flung it open quickly and shot inside. Rin twisted her body around as she slammed the door shut and leaned against it as if trying to fend off a horrible creature waiting just behind it.

She was gasping like she was terrified. Rin felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest was being hit with stabbing pains as she desperately tried to calm down. Her mind was a blur as she continued to gasp. Slowly the pain ebbed away, as her breathing slowed to a more normal pace.

Closing her eyes and opening them again, Rin justified that she was fine now. She moved from the door looking up at the room and screamed.

Someone was standing right next to her window.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"<p>

"I'm sorry."

"Just up an appearing in peoples rooms. Didn't someone ever teach you to knock?"

"But I was-"

"You scared me to death!"

"I- I'm sorry…"

Rin held a hand to her chest, as she plopped down on to her bed and sent a glare at the translucent boy still standing by the window. He looked apologetic as he repeated.

"Sorry…"

"A warning next time if you please!" She shot at him as she looked around the area. Her bag from earlier was atop the bed. Haku must have brought it in. Rin blinked before flipping her legs onto the mattress and unzipping the bag.

She looked back up at the male and her anger faded away seeing his empty looking expression. "Well… it seems you didn't know that you were well…You know." She began and focused on unpacking her belongings as she spoke.

"Didn't mean for you to find out that way and all but you can't deny the fact forever right?" she chanced a glance at him. The boy didn't respond. "I mean things like that are inevitable for everyone at some point it's going to happen no matter if you want it or not. Dying is a part of life right? Ahaha~"

She grinned slightly but the boy didn't say anything so she went back to her work. 'Nice Rin, he probably thinks you're a complete jerk by now. Talking about fate in such a sarcastic way.' She rolled her eyes at her own misgivings. The only sound was her placing clothing into drawers and arranging things upon the shelf.

"Lying is a really bad habit." The boy finally spoke.

Rin looked up at him feeling slightly offended.

"Doesn't it haunt you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying about anything. You crazy stalker ghost boy!"

There was a sudden glitter in the cerulean eyes of his as if he had a slight moment of reaction.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh! Will you stop with that?" Rin grumbled. "Constantly apologizing are you even really sorry or are you just trying to annoy me?" She rumpled her hair as the boy settled back into the lonely silence.

"Hauuuuuuh!"

Rin sighed in frustration throwing her arms down by her sides and looked back at the other person. "Look I've told you this already, but I'm not really good at helping people, regardless of condition. So you should really look elsewhere for whatever it is you need done and count me out" she informed him.

He frowned and looked towards the window.

"I didn't know where else to go"

He answered softly. Another wave of guilt hit Rin. Why was she feeling guilty anyway? He wasn't a stray puppy. Even if he was, she preferred cats.

"Just who are you? You're not gonna possess me or try and steal my soul right?"

He however kept his eyes facing the window and stayed without speaking. With another huff Rin grabbed a handful of clothes and left out the door.

…

It was nearing four in the morning when she returned to her room with her blonde hair tousled and dripping, a towel resting over her shoulders and clothed in a flannel orange striped shirt with matching pants. As she entered she saw that the guest hadn't moved from the window.

Maybe she could just ignore him, go to sleep and wake up and figure out what to about what she was seeing in the morning. Rin shuffled to the bed.

"It's Len."

"Huh?" Rin turned, her wet hair whipping her cheeks as she did.

"My name. It's Len. Len Kagamine." The boy was saying.

"Kagamine huh?" Rin tapped her chin rubbing the towel against her hair as she did. The name sounded oddly familiar. But she didn't know any people with the name. "Ka…ga…mi…ne?" She paused. "Wait… is that spelled with the characters for 'Mirror sound' or 'Sound of a mirror'?" she asked.

"Yes that's it."

"ACK!"

Rin gasped smacking a hand against her forehead in the process and the boy, now known as Len widened his eyes. "Kagamine! The Vault! The Rain! The Oranges!" she ranted as the memory returned.

Len was staring at her with confusion. Rin realized… in a way… she sorta.

Owed him.

It was true; she had said she would pay it back for shielding her from the rain. Rin wasn't a person who liked to break promises. If Len was a Kagamine, she could fulfil that promise by helping him. She sighed again, this time in relief.

Len blinked moving slightly closer to her almost as if concerned about the change in her. Rin flung the towel onto her bed and looked at Len again.

"You know what. I've just decided that I will help you."

"Eh?"

Rin nodded. "Don't ask questions just accept it okay or I'll change my mind and ignore you for eternity!"

"O-Okay…?"

"Okay then. So then Len what is it that you need me to help you with?" Rin made an attempt to make a friendly smile, however it failed slightly because she wasn't used to it. Even so, she felt like things were going a little better now.

Len looked down and then back up, startling Rin with the seriousness on his face. Everything else he did seemed so emotionless but now, he almost seemed …alive.

…

As he spoke, his words were clear and absolutely certain.

…

"I need to find out how I died."

* * *

><p><strong>GHOST is a song by Ahirugunsou-P<strong>**. I used many references to this song as well as a few English adaptions for the lyrics, mainly Voca Subs.**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been ill and then it's still hard for me to write. I try and then get distracted, and writing ends up feeling like a chore, does that happen to anyone else? Ah~ I wish I could be like before.**

**Footnotes**

**(1) 12 something: A reference to Kagerou Days song from Kagerou Project. Did you see the anime MekakuCity Actors? I thought it was delightfully confusing :D**

**(2) Yes this is Oliver**

**(3)** **710-6513: Haku's Phone number, no You can't really call a Vocaloid with this but if searching for a video on nicovideo you'll be sure to find GHOST with this number. 7106513**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

**Zee126**- Yes I'm back, thanks for noticing :3 Ah, I'm happy that you still like my writing style, sorry it took me so long. Here is the update and Thanks for the support~!

**Lady Japan(Guest)-** Ah yes the lightening the darkness, Rin's parts are meant to do that so I'm glad you could see that. Thanks for the compliment!

Ah ha yes! I managed to capture suspense! Here's the update!

**Me(guest**)- Yes I had to stop there :3. Oh don't join Len; Rin can't handle seeing too many ghosts at a time. :O Here's the update!

**Oranssi-Rin**- Hi there! :D Ah well I am glad I managed to catch your attention. Rin and Len is a good OTP, spread the word! xD Thanks for the wonderful review! Here's the update! Have a lovely day too

**iloveyugiohGX93** - Thanks I like it too XD

**The Hatsune Miku**- I've been demanded? xD I try to put as much detail as I can into writing. Yes I will continue this. My other story, ToKyO tEdDy BeAr too~ eventually xD Here is the update!

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is welcome! Review if you want<strong>

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


End file.
